The subject invention is in the field of playground equipment and is more specifically directed to a climbing platform of remarkably rugged and long-lasting character which serves as a base unit to which other accessories such as slides, sliding poles and the like can be attached.
It is a well-known fact that playground equipment should be rugged, safe and resistant to vandalism without being overly expensive. My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,313 is directed to playground equipment employing wooden post members providing rugged support for metal pipe rungs for permitting users to climb or perform other physical feats in and on the rungs. While the device of that patent represents a substantial improvement over the prior known devices in the same field, the present invention avoids the use of wood in the supporting structure to provide an even more rugged and long-lasting item which is particularly immune to vandalism.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved item of playground equipment.